A Devastating Blow (Level)
=Game Info= Level: A Devastating Blow Time: Enter Date here, 1:33:05 pm and counting Place: Sangheilios International Airport (SIA) Character: Al Kadhum soldier Division: Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization (AKTO) Players: 1-2 player =Description= *Objective **Destroy Sangheilios's main energy source *Characters **Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization (AKTO) **Sangheilian Airport Police *Weather: Clear and sunny *Vehicles: SAX-40 Airliner *Achievements: None *Skulls: None =Difficulties= *Easy - Player is met with light resistance *Medium - Player is met with medium resistance *Hard - Player is met with semi heavy resistance *Legendary - Player is met with heavy resistance =Plot= The organization threatened to strike Sangheilios's main energy source located in a main skyscraper. They start by attacking and stealing and airplane from the Sangheilios International Airport (SIA) killing thousands. They then smashed the plane into the skyscrapper, causing major damages and serious injury, paving the way for their armies to invade the planet. =Gameplay= The Al Kadhum soldier (Player), is dropped off by a blackhawk helicopter. The team of four consists of Muhammad Saf-Halad, Al Kadhum soldier (Player), and two other soldiers, all dressed formally with bullet proof vests on. Once they are dropped off they kill a few guards that are guarding the back entrance way. They then make their way up to the main floor using the staircase. Once they reach the main floor the leader, Muhammad Saf-Halad is confronted by a Sangheili police guard. He is careless and kills the guard, causing Sangheili civilians to run in a panic. They make their way from the Security Screening to the Check in, killing everyone in the way. They then make their way outside, killing police and civilians in the way as they make their way outside. Once they are outside, they are met by Sangheili Terror Control forces (STC). Though, the Al Kadhum team is too strong and they take them out as they make their way onto an SAX-40 Airliner. They then get into positions, kill the pilots, and take the plane. They take off from the airport and fly off the runway. Endscene *Cinematic Scene You see the plane headed towards a skyscraper. The leader grabs the player from the pilot seat and says, "Come one, we're going." laughing as they get parachutes on. They jump out of the plane and land on the ground safely. Sirens can be heard in the background. The plane smashes and explodes into the building. As this happens the leader takes out a detonator and detonates the plane making a bigger explosion. They are rescued by the blackhawk that dropped them off and as they leave, you see Muhammad Saf-Halad click the detonator again, only this time the building blows up. Muhammad Saf-Halad laughs as the helicopter is seen flying away. =Transcript= *''Player spawns in a blackhawk helicopter, along with the team'' *''The helicopter lands at a helicopter pad just outside the back entrence of the airport'' *''Muhammad Saf-Halad turns towards the player'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "This is it."' *''Muhammad Saf-Halad slides the door open'' *T''he player and team step out'' *''They walk towards two two sangheili guards talking'' *'Sangheili Guard 1: "No ones suppose to be back here."' *'Sangheili Guard 2: "Head back around."' *''Muhummad faces the player smiling, and then turns towards the guards'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Well, I guess you have no choice."' *''The player and team fire at the two guards with light machine guns, killing them (Silenced)'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "But to die."' *''The team and player laugh'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Get the keys."' *''An Al Kadhum soldier grabs the keys from the belt and then opens the door while the player and other soldier drags the bodies a few feet from the door'' *''The team then heads up the staircase to the main floor'' *''The team takes off their silencers from their light machine guns'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: 'Whispers '"For Khaled Al-Sahad."' *''The leader Muhammad opens the door, and make their way towards the Baggage Screening station'' *''The leader is stopped by a Sangheili Police guard'' *'Sangheili Guard: "Sorry, we dont allow people at this airport."' *'Al Kadhum Soldier: "How descriminating' laughs." *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Laughs, ''aw sorry...I missed that."' *''The Sangheili Guards eyes widen as the leader and team pull out their MG4's, RPD's and M240's *They fire on the waiting civilians and security guards *''The team kills the guard, as more guards arrive'' *''They start killing the guards, and civilians as they make their way through the Baggage Screening station'' *They walk through the security checkpoint and continue to fire on civilians and security guards at the waiting area *They continue their attack through the stores, the food court, and the lobby. Security guards appear, but they are easily eliminated by Muhammad Saf-Halad and his men *''By this time, police sirens are heard arriving at the airport'' *'Sangheili Police: "Come out with your hands up! We know your are in the Airport! STC is on the way, give up now!"' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Pft...they have no idea who their up against."' *''Muhammad grabs a sangheili child from its mother, shoots the mother in the face and then kills the child'' *''They make their way to a sunroom, where the player gets out a detonator'' *''The player blows up the Control Tower, and three SAX-40's on the runway, by (Pressing X button)'' *''They continue their attack through stores and food courts, as civilans run for their lives'' *''At this time, Sangheili Policemen arrive and head up the stairs as the team is attacking'' *'Sangheili Policeman: "Freeze, we have the place surrounded."' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Pft."' *''The team kills the police and continue down the stairs to a gateway'' *They move out to the terminal, where armored vans and helicopters are seen dropping off Sangheilian Terrorism Control troops. *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "They think they can stop us, weaklings, fools...fuckers...all of them, just...like...Zuka."' *''The team laughs'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Lets go."' *''The group enter a gate servicing area'' *''They advance onto the tarmac'' *''The team and player load their weapons (Players weapon wont reload with a full clip)'' *''Sangheilian Terrorism Control swarm the runways, dropping off troops from helicopters and Armored Vans'' *''Ten futuristic police cars also arrive on scene, with three futuristic police helicopters'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Get to that SAX-40!"' *'Sangheili Terrorism Control Officer: "Their getting away, stop them!"' *''The Terroism Control forces unleash firepower on the team, but they are easily eliminated by Muhammads men'' *''They appoach a parked SAX-40, and get in, as Police and STC move in on their position'' *''The player is just about to close the door'' *'Al Kadhum Soldier (Player): "Fuckers!" 'Laughs *''The team laughs and the player gets into the cockpit and starts moving the plane in reverse'' *''A futuristic police helicopter flies in front of the plane and starts firing its minigun, but the glass is bullet proof, it then leaves'' *''The plane turns right, entering a runway, and gains acceleration'' *'Al Kadhum Soldier (Player): "And...we are away!."' *''Endscene'' Category:Levels